Demon in love
by HighwayToYaoiland
Summary: After too many years of playing the perfect butler, will Sebastian be able to control himself when his master wants something more? [ SebaCiel, Oneshot, Yaoi, Smut, Reviews are always welcomed! ]
1. Chapter 1

Ciel Phantomhive, now 18 years of age, still hadn't achieved his revenge. Sebastian was predictably getting tired of serving a contract for so many years, but the demons feelings gradually began to change; Sebastian tried to blame it on his sheer hunger at first, it taking a long while to accept the fact that he, a cruel and unfeeling demon, was indeed in love with his young master.

As the years had passed them, certain intruding thoughts slowly started to take over Sebastian and become a burden on his routine. Each morning whilst dressing his master, the demon found himself wanting to give in to his newfound urges and just pin Ciel down, to give that brat a taste of ecstasy which _only_ Sebastian could give him.

Though, as to be expected of the perfect butler, Sebastian had stopped himself from giving in each time something so tempting presented itself - no matter how hard resistance felt. Whilst Sebastian was spending his time in attempts to accept the fact that he was indeed in love, Ciel had learned to hide his feelings under a cold exterior in knowing that one mistake could cost him dearly.

Spending years of fighting such powerful emotions and desires ad predictably started to show itself. Ciel became short-tempered, and Sebastian – a starving demon weakened by the very emotions which he'd once used against his victims, seemed more dangerous – as if he'd snap at any second.

Undoubtedly, such a description wasn't short from the truth; Sebastian felt as if he was truly going to break at any given moment, and with his appearance having worsened over time too, the demon carried an expression which seemed to express that the slightest mistake would bring him to annihilate everyone in sight.

He'd often found himself debating through the night whether it was out of kindness or fear that the others hadn't mentioned his deteriorated looks. Meanwhile a teenage Ciel - who knew Sebastian had inhuman hearing - believed he'd finally learned to pleasure himself as quietly as possible. He could never be sure if he'd been heard or not, but a light blush still presented itself whenever Sebastian arrived at his master's bedchambers the next morning.

Days, nights, and weeks passed them by, until finally one night, Ciel wanted to explore his body a little more. "Sebastian," He called, letting out a frustrated huff at such an inconvenient time to be bothering with the demon.

At being summoned, Sebastian appeared immediately and walked towards Ciel, the demon presenting himself from the dark midst of shadows in Ciel's bedroom.

"Yes, sir?"

"I.." Ciel began, not willing to show that he was indeed a little scared at first from seeing just how easily Sebastian had entered his private room – how many times had the damned demon lurked there before?!

"Master~" Sebastian cooed, his voice oozing sex as he continued in that devilishly seductive tone. "Calling for me at such an hour, am I wrong in believing it is something sexual that's bothering you so~?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Master~" Sebastian cooed, his voice oozing sex as he continued in that devilishly seductive tone. "Calling for me at such an hour, am I wrong in believing it is something sexual that's bothering you so~?"

The Queens Watchdog had been reduced to such a flustered state so easily – and by his own butler.

With cherry red cheeks and a familiar throbbing sensation between his legs, the stubborn boy shot a deep glare to Sebastian.

"Do not speak of this to anybody, d-do you understand me..?!" He stuttered, Ciel practically seeming desperate not to let his false sense of dominance crumble.

Such demanding and serious words coming from his helpless young master, who was sat tomato-faced, still too small to properly fill out his nightshirt - this sight brought a satisfied smirk to the demon's lips, finally witnessing that view which had been the very object of his 'fantasies' for such a strenuous few years.

"Of course, my lord~" The demon replied slickly, finally having his master aroused and embarrassed before him.

Ciel, on the other hand, hated feeling so vulnerable in front of his own butler, and the boy nervously spread his legs, turning his gaze to the floor. This gave Sebastian the queue he was waiting for and brought a wide smirk to the demon's lips too; gloved fingers delicately made their way up the boys exposed inner thighs until they reached his pulsing erection.

Gentle moans left Ciel's perfectly flushed lips as he began to pant, determined not to look up at the other male as they engaged in such an act. This evidently displeased Sebastian - the demon responding by tightening his grip on his master's cock; though continuing to stroke the boy at a painfully slow pace and earning a needy whine from Ciel, who had clenched shut his eyes and turned his face even further away from Sebastian in shame.

"Master, you have domesticated me in the most sickening of ways, so tonight you _will_ do as I say."

"You are the one who _agreed_ to become my loyal servant, do not complain about it!" Ciel snapped, glaring at Sebastian and, for a split second, forgetting about the demon's grip on his sensitive member.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow in judgement of the boy's statement, squeezing the down on the member in his hand roughly. "I never thought it possible to love or lust over a mere human."

Ciel let out an involuntary groan from the unexpected pain, gritting his teeth and taking a few moments to actually realise what the demon had just told him.

After letting out a soft sigh, Sebastian eased his grip and went back to stroking the boy's cock at a much more pleasuring pace whilst he awaited Ciel's response. The demon expected to be laughed at, hit, told to leave and never return, anything but this reaction his master gave him.


End file.
